


Keep it professional

by orifuckingami



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, GD, GTOP, M/M, Smut, Top - Freeform, bigbang, gdragon, graphic designer, top on top?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orifuckingami/pseuds/orifuckingami
Summary: GD is an intern is TOP's advertising agency. TOP's not gay at all, GD's super gay. Shit got weird the moment they meet and it's gonna be so much worse but so much better.





	Keep it professional

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my k-pop roots to write my first proper GTOP <3  
> Jiyong's age is changed bc I needed him to be graduating uni and our ahjussi is too old already xD It's for sake of the plot, don't kill me.  
> This work is based on an old pbf game me and my friend played years ago, lol. I have to change a lot, but the core of the story is our mutual baby.
> 
> Enjoy

Jiyong did not like Apgujeong district. He didn't exactly know why. After living in Hongdae for so long it just felt... strange. Alien. Not familiar anymore. However, it wasn't hard to find the right address that he had on a fancy business card he got at his university. He checked it twice and it looked like he was standing in front of the right building.

He'd lie if he said he wasn't nervous at all. He told himself multiple times that it's just an internship interview and that he'll get it anyway because his school already recommended him and they had a deal with the agency already, without him even showing up yet. But still, he felt like he's gonna shit his pants. His face, on the other hand, was completely composed and confident. He looked like he owned this place. And every other place he showed up in, to be honest. He looked royal. He looked rich and well... he was.  
His too long pink hair was taken back into a nice man-bun. An oversized white shirt was tucked in his very tight leather pants. Both now covered under a big gray coat. Some might think that this wasn't the perfect outfit for an interview but Jiyong was extra. He was so extra, he did not give a single fuck (and maybe the fact it was advertising company that knew he's an art school alumnus, helped him feel confident enough for the 'I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck' attitude).

He took a deep breath, checked himself out in the reflective window one last time and entered the building. The sweet lady at the reception showed him the way and called someone that he's already here. He didn't have to wait long, even though, he was there a little early. It was a young man who opened the door for him and welcomed him into the office. He was wearing a really well-fitting dark blue suit, classic white shirt with an even darker blue tie.  
'You must be Kwon Jiyong, right?' he said with a deep and really professional sounding voice and shook Jiyong's hand.

'I'm Choi Seunghyun, a manager here. Please take a seat,' he added showing him a free chair in front of his desk, behind which he already sat.

Ji did not expect his future boss to look like this. He was imagining an old guy, with gray hair, or even better - bald! Someone with a ruthless gaze. Someone intimidating. A person who built respect with only one glance. and it's not like Jiyong didn't feel respect towards Choi Seunghyun. It was more like... he did not expect him to be this young and, well, good looking. To be fair, for a second Seunghyuns face looked like he wasn't anticipating what he saw either. But his professionalism was quick to return to his face.

'As you probably know,' Seunghyun went straight to the point, 'our company offers an internship to few of your university graduate and we always take recommendations from your professors. We trust their choices so this interview is a formality, really.' A hint of a smile showed on his face. 'We still need to go through your portfolio, though, so I hope you are prepared.'

'Of course. Even though the circumstances, I'm not taking this opportunity for granted, sir,' Ji answered eloquently, which probably did not match the way he looked.

Anyway, Choi Seunghyun seemed like he's content with his etiquette and Jiyong could only thank his parents for the way he was raised. He may appear rebellious normally but business is business and he's well trained to act like he knows 'the game'.  
Jiyong took his iPad out of his bag and opened a folder with his portfolio works. He decided earlier that a folder is easier to navigate than a pdf presentation and he hoped it did not appear unprofessional. He placed the device on the desk, facing the manager so he could see it clearly and let him swipe through his work.

\--

It was not bad. Not bad at all. The kid seemed strange but his work was phenomenal and he knew that his professors did a good job choosing this student as their recommendation. His style matched what the company did but it was fresh, somehow new. He kept scrolling through his work content but the something unexpected appeared on the screen. There was a picture of the young man in front of him, looking all messed up, but what's worse, he was soaking wet, wearing only a thin cotton tank top. And it was definitely too much information. Too much skin. Too much nipple. He looked up at the guy and saw the pure terror on his face. Jiyong quickly grabbed his iPad and pressed it to his chest, screen hidden in his shirt.

Seunghyun frowned at him and moved his gaze to the window, clearing his throat at the same time.First, he was shocked, then he got kinda disappointed. He's new intern was doing so good. He looked really prepared if you put his strange looks and feminine face off the table. But well, that was one huge and awkward fuckup. Normally, that could be it for him, but Seunghyun couldn't bring himself to get mad at the boy. His work was too good an well, let's say he was intrigued by this eccentric man. After too long two minutes of uncomfortable silence younger man dared to speak:

'I... I-I have no idea how did it get there. My apologies. This... This is NOT kind of mistake that happens to me often. Or like... ever'

\--

Jiyong could feel his face heating up with an embarrassed blush. There was nothing he could do. He tried to explain himself but manager stayed silent for a while and it was killing him. He really wasn't the kind of person who fucks ups things like this. He was a perfectionist when he worked. He sometimes was a mess. Usually. But never with his work.

'Ekhm... We'll contact you. I think that's it for now,' Seunghyun stood up, shook his hand and walked him to the door, without making an eye contact even once. Well, that was awkward. Ji exited the room, still pressing his iPad against his chest.

Shit. He fucked up big time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So that's the first chapter! 
> 
> pls leave me some comments or hit me up on twitter @orifuckingami ! I need feedback to have motivation <3


End file.
